


Seth Clearwater

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [16]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Seth Clearwater





	Seth Clearwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Of the wolves, Seth was the one that most enjoyed school; he didn’t want to stop going. He worked on his control, until he wouldn’t phase easily anymore. While working with the pack, he kept focus on his grades. He often had his nose buried in a textbook, papers full of notes next to him. He ran through what he knew while on patrol, reviewing for tests and other projects in his head while he ran. His favorite classes were always science, particularly biology.

He loved learning, more than what school could offer him. He found many cheap or even free classes and tutorials online, learning whatever he could about anything. Some of what he found were for more practical skills, like cooking or car repairs. Others were more fun, like book binding or juggling. Either way, he loved them, practicing the new skill as much as he could, however he could. Around these, he could spend hours online or at the library researching a specific topic, usually animals or people. He takes copious notes, though he hasn’t done anything with them - yet. 

When they were younger, Seth and Leah loved to have snowball fights all through the winter. As soon as there was even the slightest dusting of white snow covering their usually brown backyard, they threw on gloves and hats and ran outside, only coming in when they were called for meals. They don’t as much anymore, but at least once throughout the season, they’ll bundle up and spend the day in the snow. They have fights less, but they love building snowmen and other sculptures out of snow. Leah usually plans how and what they make, and Seth is just along for the ride. He loves any time spent with his sister. 

Most days, he tries to go on walks around their neighborhood with his parents, and later just his mother. It was a good chance to talk, to share all the things happening in their lives, a shoulder or advice when things got hard. Sometimes they didn’t talk at all, simply just enjoying each other’s company as they walked along under the clouds.

Since he was little, he loved to help his mother in the kitchen with whatever cooking and baking projects she had for the day. He started small, mixing sugar and flour together, measuring rice, or sorting beans. As he aged, they began making more complicated recipes together. They never had a shortage of people to try what they had made.

Growing up, Seth didn’t have many friends. He was kind and easy to talk to, but incredibly shy. He usually carried a book around with him, preferring to spend time reading. However, he did have a few friends in his age group. They mostly only talked at school, but they did come over for dinner sometimes.

Once he joined the pack, he was pretty much forced out of being shy, as he was constantly around people. It was hard at first, but it got easier over time, especially when they had something so major in common. They didn’t push him too much either, letting him come out of his shell as slow as he wanted. Over time, he began to love talking with the pack, trading stories and jokes as they ran through the trees together.

Even when they didn’t have wolf duties to attend to, the pack tried to hang out together a lot. They helped each other stay grounded and safe, but of course they also genuinely liked each other. Most of the time. The group would pile into a member’s house to watch movies or play video and board games together laughing and talking the night away.  
Some nights, whenever the weather allowed it, they would have a bonfire on the beach. These nights were full of more general conversation, but no less fun. Seth preferred these times, loving the calm of the night sky and the way laughter drifted away on the wind.


End file.
